dai_shogunfandomcom-20200214-history
Otomi
is a supporting character that appears in the Dai-Shogun - Great Revolution television series. Appearance otomi pic.jpg|Otomi currently Otomi is a elderly lady with grayish-white hair with dark eyes, wrinkles and a eye patch over her right eye. She has her hair up in a bun and has the same hair pin like Kiriko, except hers is in purple and white. Her clothing consists of a brown kimono with a black bottom. She has a white sash, a blue scarf draping in the front of her and a red thin scarf, which is tied from her arms and on her back. She is also often seen wielding a stick with a flat bottom. When she was with Kiriko on confronting Houkouin, she has on a black ninja outfit with a fishnet shirt and leggings, navy blue chest and shoulder pads, arm guards, a blue scarf draping down below her waist area, long high thigh socks, bandage wraps on her calves and ninja shoes. She also has a belt around her waist and upper arm pads. When she was younger, she originally had black hair, which was tied up in a ponytail with fringes coming in the front of her forehead and pieces of hair was on the side of her face, along with a red hairband. She had on a maroon color ninja kimono, which was a skirt-like at the bottom with a fishnet bodysuit underneath, black high-thigh boots, protective arm guards, a sky blue belt and a choker-like around her neck. She also wielded a katana. Personality Overall, Otomi is a hardworking woman when she was a ninja as Sutemaru called her legendary Tomi-sama, ''and when she's running the Cherry Blossom Baths. Due to these duties that she possesses, she has cracked her hip when Keiichiro insisted that she should rest and her'll run the business, along with Hyakusuke. Otomi also shows that she's straightforward, always putting her foot down on Keiichiro and explaining to him about his curse and telling him to grow up and be a man. Otomi depicts her helpful status to Hyougo Asai after offering her food, although in return that Otomi wanted Hyougo to work in the bathhouse as Hyougo declined at first; forcing Otomi to strip her out of her clothing; which gives Otomi somewhat mischievous ways. Kiriko and Otomi both has a mother/daughter bond with each other, making her more of a helpful person. History Around the year of 1854, Otomi was a ninja working for the shogunate in Edo Castle and a good friend of Keiko, Keiichiro's mother. And she was given the order to hide Keiko and her unborn child in Nagasaki. It was right after Otomi reached there that Keiichiro was born, abruptly Keiko never recovered from the birth and passed while Keiichiro was still a baby, promising Keiko that she would raise Keiichiro no matter what. Sometime later, she was running the Cherry Blossom Baths. Story Relationships '''Family' Keiichiro Tokugawa- Her adoptive grandson in which she promised her good friend, Keiko that she would watch over Keiichiro for her. She raised him in the bathhouse that she owns in Nagasaki. She is usually stern with him so she could teach him to be a man, including to make him pilot Susanoo with her trying to break the curse that he has. Since her failed attempt, she implores to Kiriko to do the job for her. Allies Keiko- Keiichiro's mother. The two were very close until she passed away and Otomi promised her that she would raise Keiichiro for her. Kiriko Hattori- Her very good friend, in which they have a mother/daughter bond relationship. Coming from the same village of Iga, Otomi understands that Kiriko was sent to bodyguard/help Keiichiro out. Kiriko would usually tell Otomi her concerns and feelings when one day Kiriko thought that Otomi was going to die, since she kept coughing out blood. Before the moments, Otomi advised for Kiriko to be the one to smooch Keiichiro so that his curse could be broken. As she finally coughed out a fish bone that was stuck in her throat, both Keiichiro and Kiriko were relieved, yet startled that they thought they lost Otomi. Otomi always keep Kiriko in good gracious, telling her that she's now Keiichiro's girlfriend, although Kiriko wouldn't know without Keiichiro's consent. Hyakusuke- Her grandson's best friend. Otomi is aware that Hyakusuke is a great help when her hip is broken (in Episode 9) as him and Keiichiro take over the bathhouse. Hyougo Asai- A traveling swordswoman/samurai. She spotted Asai that she needed food after she collapsed onto the ground. Helping her out, Asai showed her gratitude for it, and in return doesn't mind to do anything for Otomi. Otomi then asks her to become a new worker in the bathhouse, which Asai had second thoughts, but Otomi made her reconsider the offer. Sutemaru- The prince of Iga. He came to her, discussing the issue with the coming of Shigeyoshi, in which involved the people that were severely injured, Susanoo, and Keiichiro. Abilities For Sutemaru to call her legendary, Otomi has great abilities for an retired ninja. Screenshot_20181103-011358_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181103-011331_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181103-011407_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181103-011156_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181103-011204_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181103-011233_Crunchyroll.jpg *She usually tosses her cane stick, swiftly to alert what Keiichiro is doing wrong, making her still have her strength at an older age. Gallery Otomi/Image Gallery Reference ## http://www.crunchyroll.com/dai-shogun-great-revolution/ Category:Dai-Shogun - Great Revolution Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Female